Two Plus One
by Maranna Listten
Summary: Did you know that powerful demons like Sebastian are not trusted to control their powers on their own? Instead, they are partnered in duos that are raised together practically from birth. As the household adjusts to having a second demon around, Ciel struggles with unfamiliar feelings. He… can't truly be jealous, can he? Possible implied Sebaciel depending on interpretation.


**AN: Hello again! It's Anna, and I'm back with another oneshot. I think this is too long to be a drabble, honestly. Too bad for Zabi's drabble competition then :P To explain, my real life friend, who writes here under the name of zabi-chan has organized a sort of competition for me, her and our other friend who shares this account with me. We write a drabble a week, post it , and see who gets a response. It's good motivation to write. Sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: What did I say about my artistic abilities? They don't exist. There is no way I could own Black Butler.**

**Warning: This story involves an OC. However, this thing is too short for anyone to be able to claim Mary Sue. Also, this story has two interpretations. Either Ciel is having suddenly-not-an-only-child syndrome, or he's in love with Sebastian. Your pick! Hence the categories. It's one or the other.**

* * *

><p>Not too long ago, I thought I was about to die. And now I'm still alive, with more chaos than I thought possible swirling around me. Sebastian has withheld much information about demons, contracts, and general knowledge <span>I should have had<span> from me. It all started several days ago, when Sebastian reported a disturbance on the roof of the Manor. Thinking nothing of it, I sent him off to deal with the problem. After a time had passed, I grew bored and called for him, called for tea. There was no answer. After several failed calls (and one failed ORDER), I grew worried enough -only for the loss of my prized knight- to check on him. What I found shocked me.

Did you know that powerful demons like Sebastian are not trusted to control their powers on their own? Instead, they are partnered in duos that are raised together practically from birth. The disturbance turned out to be Sebastian's partner. It happened that when Sebastian abandoned me, my despair called for him to return. As he refused to heed my call, I instead drew the closest thing to Sebastian, the woman who had been his childhood friend. I pulled her from across worlds to be at my side. She fought the call, and has only now appeared. Sebastian is overjoyed, in that calm cool proper way of his. Me? I don't know what to think

Her name is Annalise I'm-Not-Telling-You-My-Last-Name-You-Brat. She is a slender dark haired woman in appearance, not stunning... but striking in her own way. Maybe it is the catlike grace with which she moves, or the feline mannerisms she employs so naturally that you barely notice they're there. Of course, there is a reason for this. Annalise is a full-fledged cat demon. She is also the reason behind Sebastian's obsession with cats. I wager he has not left her alone since she arrived. I've had to order him to focus on his duties. And every second he is not under order, he is with her, fawning over her much like he would a cat. Or is it that he fawns over cats much like he fawns over her? As it appears he's known her for a while, I cannot be sure.

But it is sickening, his adoration. She could snap her fingers and he would offer his body for her to wipe her feet on. "Annalise this-" "Anna that-", I cannot stand it anymore! It doesn't matter that she is as powerful and skilled as Sebastian! It doesn't matter that she has knowledge and is often willing to share! It doesn't matter that with her AND Sebastian at my side, I will never be troubled by an enemy again! Her presence has only been a distraction since she barged into mine and Sebastian's family!

Err, family? I did not mean to say that, merely a slip of the tongue. He is not family, he is only a servant, a chess piece, a _knight_ at best. If anything, he and Annalise are family. They been together for years, after all. They've known each other forever. They are the same age, the same species, the same power level. I wouldn't be surprised if they had planned to marry before she'd vanished. Sebastian clearly loves her, and despite her protests, her eyes and glittering fanged smile show she doesn't mean it. They complement each other, flow together seamlessly. Ever since she's joined the staff, the house has run efficiently enough that I could fire all other servants and not notice a change. Not that I will, of course. The chaos they still create stops Sebastian and Annalise from having free time to do heaven knows what together.

Not that they need free time in the day. They are demons, they don't sleep at night. And I know Annalise spends the night in Sebastian's room at times. I know because- I heard the servants gossiping about it! I did not travel down there at night specifically to check on them. I was just down to get a glass of water as Sebastian ignored my calls. Some butler he turned out to be. So distracted by some girl that he didn't realize I wanted him there. Just to get my water, of course.

"Don't pout, young one," a voice purrs in my ear, and I startle slightly, just enough to shift the chair. "I see tears in your namesake eyes, and tears don't become a young nobleman."

"There are no tears!" I snarl angrily, standing from my chair and rounding on her where she stands before the window. "You have no right to be in my office!"

"Ah, but I do, Young Master." She teases and I glare with all the force I can muster while one eye is covered by now two overlapping contracts. They ruin the effect, truly. "You did not hear me knock? Well, I suppose with how badly you startled-" her voice is broken off by my shout.

"You did not startle me! Leave! Leave immediately!"

Her head cocks to the side, so much like the cats Sebastian loves (because of her?) and I'm surprised at the rage filling my body. She-she has ruined things for me! I was content before- I do not need another demon in my life! I pin furious eyes on her, and shockingly, a smile spreads on her lips.

"Ah, I see," she murmurs, and suddenly she is behind me, pulling me into an embrace. I struggle, but her next words stop me cold.

"It is not me he loves, Ciel. I am his sister, as he is my brother. Nothing more, nothing less. I spend nights with him because he fights his urges and my presence allows him greater control. He fawns over me because I am the younger of us two and he has not seen me in years. You see, Ciel." She chuckles. "There is no reason to be jealous. Sebastian is _**yours.**_"

And then she is gone, back to her duties, leaving me shaken and blushing in the room. Jealous? Sebastian is mine? What is she speaking off? I need no such reassurances.

* * *

><p>Nonetheless, there is a content curve to my lips as I settle into my chair to continue my work. Perhaps having my butler's family at close hand will not be such a chore after all…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think? I'm still a fairly new writer, and I need your help to get my confidence built up to actually post my long stories!<strong>

**This came to me because of a conversation I had with Zabi. If you check out her account, you'll see the prologue of a story titled "Finding Zabi: The Legend of the Hogwarts Spirit", which is co-written by me. Check it out if you have time, I'd like to know if we should continue.! :-D Annalise was originally planned to be a self-insert à la Spirit from "Finding Zabi". That won't be happening, but you get this drabble out of it!**


End file.
